


Hug For: Softness

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [13]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: YONEMIWA????? AGAIN????....yes.





	Hug For: Softness

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sleepy cuddles

Miwa’s head rests on Yoneya’s lap, as Yoneya smiles down at him. Miwa’s eyes are already closed. 

“Looks like somebody’s tired, huh?” he heard Yoneya chuckle. Miwa’s hands drew into limp fists. 

Yoneya goes quiet, and Miwa begins pondering if Yoneya would let him actually sleep here. Usually, a position like this is just cuddling, but Miwa’s so tired, he’s beginning to doubt his ability to resist the comfortable position and his heavy eyes. 

Miwa feels safe, Yoneya sitting just above him. He used to wonder, and still sometimes does, whether or not Yoneya really would be here long. Right now? Miwa doesn’t need convincing of that. Yoneya’s comfortable silence as he dozes off is good enough. 

Eventually, Miwa felt a hand in his hair. Yoneya’s fingers curling slightly to massage his scalp- making his hair stick up in weird places. It hadn’t taken long for Yoneya to figure out that messing with Miwa’s hair was almost always a game over. Miwa was taking a long time figuring out why he liked it so much. His hair wasn’t super long- it’s not like Yoneya could run his fingers through it for long, but Yoneya’s gentle fingers, even just messing it up- even just for Yoneya to feel the softness? It was adorable. 

Miwa was asleep before he even knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom is dead, and so am I!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
